falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Scorched killer's receiver
The Scorched killer's receiver is a weapon mod in Fallout 76 for the 10mm pistol, the 10mm submachine gun, the assault rifle, the combat rifle, the combat shotgun, the double-barrel shotgun, the handmade rifle, the hunting rifle, the lever action rifle, the pipe gun, the pump action shotgun and the submachine gun. Background The Scorched killer's receiver was originally theorized by Hank Madigan upon an expedition to the AMS corporate headquarters in Watoga whilst he was a part of the Fire Breathers. Upon searching the headquarters, Madigan discovered scientific research that detailed the property of depleted ultracite reacting with regular ultracite to produce a corrosive substance. Madigan then speculated that this property of ultracite could be utilized in a weapon that fired depleted ultracite bullets to combat the Scorched. This receiver was then designed for twelve different weapons, whose schematics were logged into a terminal that required passwords from Fire Breathers sergeants Allemane, Cominsky and Holstein. Some 10mm pistols were modified with this receiver and now serve as a standard-issue training implement for training Fire Breathers exploring the Belching Betty mine. Effects When applied to compatible weapons, the Scorched Killer's receiver mod will cause damage dealt with attached weapons to have a damage increase of 50% against the Scorched, whilst dealing 20% less damage to everything else. Weapons with the applied mod will then fire bullets with a blue muzzle flash, to denote the presence of the weapon mod. Production The recipe for this weapon mod varies depending on the weapon for which it is made: ID Table Locations * Crafted at a weapons workbench after acquiring the plans via the Fire Breathers master terminal during the Search Big Bend Tunnel for Survivors quest.Fallout 76 Get to Register with Fire Breather Computer for Scorched Receiver Crafting Item ** The 10mm pistol, 10mm submachine gun and assault rifle plans are unlocked freely from the terminal regardless of quest completion. ** The handmade rifle, pipe gun and submachine gun plans are unlocked upon obtaining Allemane's code from her body at the Big Bend Tunnel West entrance. ** The double-barrel shotgun, pump action shotgun and combat shotgun plans are unlocked upon obtaining Cominsky's code from her body inside the Big Bend Tunnel. ** The combat rifle, hunting rifle and lever action rifle plans are unlocked upon obtaining Holstein's code from her body at the Big Bend Tunnel East entrance. * The individual weapon mods are sold by Vendor bot Mack in the Charleston Fire Department. Notes * Prior to patch 1.1.4.3, when the Scorched killer's receiver was placed onto the combat shotgun, combat rifle, double-barrel shotgun, hunting rifle and submachine gun, the resulting weapon was turned legendary or given an extra legendary star. * Despite being listed as having a component value of 2 steel, scrapping the mod will not generate any materials. Bugs When applied to the hunting rifle, the mod causes the bullet to simply not fire, and no muzzle flash, bullet hole or damage against a target is produced, despite a round being consumed and the rechamber animation playing.Scorched Killer's Hunting Rifle Bug See also * Prime receiver * Prime automatic receiver References Category:Fallout 76 weapon mods